I'm not Numb II
by WolfyLu-ChanChan
Summary: sequel to the oneshot
1. Chapter 1

****

I'm not Numb II

* * *

**Lost**

**Gain**

**Memories **

**Same**

**Pain**

**Run Away**

**My Family's Sanity**

**Shut it off**

* * *

Through the trees you could see flashes of yellow, orange and blue appearing in a random order. A young leaf nin was now racing against his excitement to get home.

_I just finished my first solo mission! He'll be happy ;I just_ _know it! I'll prove that damn council that I can be worse than Kyuubi! I will become a strong Ninja! I'll make Aito show his face for me! I'll make them pay for what they all did! I'll join Aito!...three years. _

Jumping through the trees, the boy hadn't noticed the red chakura leaking out of his eyes like bloody tears. He didn't notise his legs feeling weaker and weaker untill -Thump-he was sent plummeting down to the roots of the trees. He groaned then widened his eyes as his saw a tree's trunk sway back and forth. The same tree he had fallen from. He tried to think of a way out of the crater but his mind drifted to what ended him in this near deaf experience-

_He walked to the Hokage tower thinking of the words in a message sent to him._

_'Come to the hokage tower at five minutes past. Come alone. There will be a shadow of a Willow tree-follow it. When you are at the needed place do nothing but litsen. The voices you'll hear are that of the Council's and Hokage and me. When it is time to escape, look for the Willow. Tap it twice then say Flee you will end up in the exact location you received this at. The message will blow in flames in ...2...1. Now._ '

_It was weird but he followed the directions gingerly. He ended up in the walls and thought this toke an other level to the saying 'The walls have ears'. But, such was the life of a ninja. He listened on._

_"I have come today to request that Naruto Uzumaki will be given the title Chunin."_

_"Now, why would we allow that?"_

_"The brat doesn't even desirve it."_

_"I'll have you know that it was Uzumaki-kun that save us all from a Buuji and his container. If not for him, we would be at an even more loss than when Orochimaru invaded. The third was able to defeat him with the help of Jaraiya-san but they were weakened. We loss numbers in our attack and defence force so the Buuji would and could have easily killed us all. And I say again, If not for a certain Naruto Uzumaki."_

_..._

_"We agree. But he will have to prove he will be able to be outside the village alone. A solo mission will be an excellant test."_

_" grrr...if minato were alive right now..."_

_He head a voice in-front of him whisper. The man seemed to be an Andu on guard._

_"Hey, kid. You hearin this shit? You want to become Hokage for this fuckin village? You on drugs?"_

_So it was an Andu who had sent that message. An Andu who had a burning passion of hate for Konoha. But, why?_

_"Don't answer that. Do nothin but listen, 'member? Now I think it's time for you to be lookin for that Willow, huh kid? My name Aito and to the people of Konoha, I ain't real. But, I can be real for ya. Now bye bye. See ya in three years and keep in touch with ya's furry friend."_

_The man was gone. He heard footsteps. Looking for the tree, he thought about what he had heard._

_Did he really love a village that didn't trust him? Maybe he was being lazy-but, why should he try so hard for only a few people that didn't even know him? Aito was right and what kinds of drugs was he talking about?_

_Shaking his head, he tapped the tree branch gently twice._

_" Flee."_

_He was in his bed in his apartment, on a unimportant street in an hidden village that treated him like the dead._

_They buried him six-feet under. In not dirt but lies, pain, despire, anger and insanity. He was buried alive but his heart continued to beat though slower and slower with every hurtful word/glare/snarl directed towards him._

_He had never told anyone-not even the third-that that was how he felt when he woke up and went to sleep every day and night. He was afraid of what they would think. Would they still believe him to be the same knuckle-headed-wide-grinning boy? No, they wouldn't. He cared deeply of his image._

_But, he could see that it was slowly killing him...six feet under. Every time he looked in the mirror he would make Kyuubi's chakura slice it-making a shard of glass cut tan skin. Every single time and it was no exception for when he fought Haku. He held off his cravings until he thought Sasuke was out of the way then let the cravings run wild. He shattered every mirror until the last and then forced it down again. He talked with Haku then when he left, he destroyed the last one without the fox's chakura. Causing his hand to guise out blood._

_No one noticed his blood. No one ever noticed. Until Aito. So when he was put on a solo mision to deliver a package, he accepted for the first time full-heartily._

That was until, this happened.

The blond leaped with his arms to the other side of the forest floor breathing hard. He had just escaped from Death's talons but he needed to rest. So he feel to sleep.

---

Waking up with a groggy attitude, he soon became fully alert when he looked at his surroundings. Trees every where he turned. He had forgotten his way. He was **Lost.**

* * *

First Chappy up!

second coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

****

I'm not Numb II

* * *

**Lost**

**Gain**

**Memories **

**Same**

**Pain**

**Run Away**

**My Family's Sanity**

**Shut it off**

* * *

_Recap:_

_No one noticed his blood. No one ever noticed. Until Aito. So when he was put on a solo mission to deliver a package, he accepted for the first time full-heartily._

That was until, this happened.

The blond leaped with his arms to the other side of the forest floor breathing hard. He had just escaped from Death's talons but he needed to rest. So he feel to sleep.

---

Waking up with a groggy attitude, he soon became fully alert when he looked at his surroundings. Trees every where he turned. He had forgotten his way. He was **Lost.**

* * *

He awoke from the chilling breezes of the night air. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a black-clawed hand. He lifted his torso, ignoring the electric pain shooting through him. Remembering the events that led him in ...a pile of overgrown leaves, his eye lids closed as he exhaled. He was lost, had no idea where he was and didn't know how long he had been asleep.

"You've been out cold for a week at the most, mortal. Is that all you wish to have a answer to? Nothing about your new looks? He was right. You are a dense one."

"What's there?"

He asked with his rasp voice.

" 'Yay's furry friend'. Ring any bells, mortal?"

The booming voice sounded amused and it continued.

"Why did you ask with using 'what', mortal?"

"To your first question-yes, it does ring bells, Kyuubi-San. To the second one, you don't sound human. ...How do you know Aito?"

"Why should I tell you, newborn?"

"What happened to mortal?"

"I am your elder by hundreds of years and You will answer my question now, kitling."

" You should tell me because I want to know."

" Have you no manners, mortal?"

" No one taght me manners. I don't even know that much 'bout it...what the hell is it?"

"That is off topic. I have known the half mortal for a while now, kitling. He and I have been through many battles. He is not mortal as you have guessed."

"Which one of his parents was human?"

" ...I can not answer that. You will have to ask him when you earn his trust. ...You know quit a lot about certain things concerning demons do you not, kitling?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well I will not have to tell you much then."

"What do you mean, Kyuubi-San?"

"It is bout your appearance, newborn. Your blood is changing and at a fast rate. It has begun."

Said boy examined his body. He stared at it with horror.

"What? What has begun!? Why do I look more demonic?! Why is it changing?"

"Your false feelings are part of why it was delayed. When your mind is open and not closed, that is when it will begin. You have to be strong mentally to a paticular point. It depends on the kind of life you live and how you deal with certain things. It doesn't care how much pain you went through; it cares about how you got through it. That is what matters."

"So your saying that this is happening because the seal has been destroyed?"

"Yes. You can not heal a wound when it is closed off. The pain will always be felt inside. The pain was to much for the seal to handle. The seal is located in your mind. When you were not strong mentally, the seal weakened till the point of disappearing."

" Your free now."

" Yes. But, I will not leave you yet. I have a request to train you by Aito."

" I don't have a choice."

" No, you don't. ...You aren't that dence, huh?"

" You don't have a body yet, huh?"

" Quiet, newborn. Now go find a lake. You smell of human. It reeks."

" How can you smell?"

He didn't get an answer. Walking from the nest of leaves, he thought of his new life. He had lost his way but a new path is his **Gain**.


	3. Chapter 3

****

I'm not Numb II

* * *

**Lost**

**Gain**

**Memories **

**Same**

**Pain**

**Run Away**

**My Family's Sanity**

**Shut it off**

* * *

_Recap:_

_" Your free now."_

_" Yes. But, I will not leave you yet. I have a request to train you by Aito."_

_" I don't have a choice."_

_" No, you don't. ...You aren't that dence, huh?"_

_" You don't have a body yet, huh?"_

_" Quiet, newborn. Now go find a lake. You smell of human. It reeks."_

_" How can you smell?"_

_He didn't get an answer. Walking from the nest of leaves, he thought of his new life. He had lost his way but a new path is his **Gain**._

* * *

The hardened expression on the teens face softened as he heard the words that seemed to come from the heavens.

"Take a break. You can stop. There is nothing else I can teach you until Aito says I don't have to hold back. You now have four months."

It had been two years since his training began and he had gone through a remarkable change. He was no longer the boy of Konoha's demise and nothing more. Now, he was his own person. He was now a Demon. Kyuubi was a slave driver but it was worth it.

"I'm not ready yet...to see him-I mean."

"No, Naruto. Your not."

Over the years, they had gotten closer. It was that or have the blond turn into a hermit and isolate him self forever.

"Are you going to do it now? Lock them away?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. But in two months I'll come for you. For the first two months, you have that time to get the Leaves to find you. Try and deal. You have been through worse than this. It pains me too, Naruto. Bear with me, son."

Some might say, their relationship resemble that of father and son. The fox spirt continued.

"Bear with me. Pain will be felt. Tears will be shed. Feelings will be pushed away. But, you need to remember. It doesn't matter how much pain you've went through; it matters of how you got through it. I may lock them away but, you will always live by these words. Now, meditate and make your memories-good and bad-flow in spirals through your head. It will be over soon. When you wake, you will be in the pile of leaves we started in."

"Yes, Father."

The blond felt wind swirl around him; lifting him up. Fire shooting outwards under him. The flames lasted for days around him. When the eyes lids lefted they stared at the trees around him. The last thoughts in his mind slowly disappearing.

'He will lock away my **Memories**'

* * *

In this village of leaves, a young demon stayed awake; staring at the new moon before his eyes. Shadows moved along the walls.

"The walls have ears. Don't trust your isolation. You will be haunted. They will hear your tears hit the floor as blood spalts against your face. Such is the life of a Demon, a ninja. Not even your tears can quiet insane screams...Aito. ... Is it time already?"

"How's life killin ya?"

"Slowly. Now, answer the question."

"Kyuu was right. Ya neva did learn manners did ya?"

" What? ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION, please."

" Yes you're ready. Are ya bipoler?"

" No. it's just these fucking memories. They're giving me a headache."

" ...Ya's wanted to know which one of my parents was human?"

" You trust me now?"

" ...Yea. It was my mother. She was a civilen but, she knew how to fight with a kitchen knife, I tells ya that."

" If born from the father, she will bear strong heirs. If born from the mother, weak heirs will be beared."

" Ya's wanted to know how strong I was? But, I can tell ya's this: that saying is full of shit."

" No. I wanted to know how hard you worked to get to where you are today. You've worked hard. I can tell by the emotions you give off in your voice. When are we leaving, Aito?"

"Three days. So how's this village been killin ya?"

" It's always the **Same**."


	4. Chapter 4

****

I'm not Numb II

* * *

**Lost**

**Gain**

**Memories **

**Same**

**Pain**

**Run Away**

**My Family's Sanity**

**Shut it off**

* * *

_Recap:_

_" ...Ya's wanted to know which one of my parents was human?"_

_" You trust me now?"_

_" ...Yea. It was my mother. She was a civilian but, she knew how to fight with a kitchen knife, I tells ya that."_

_" If born from the father, she will bear strong heirs. If born from the mother, weak heirs will be beared."_

_" Ya's wanted to know how strong I was? But, I can tell ya's this: that saying is full of shit."_

_" No. I wanted to know how hard you worked to get to where you are today. You've worked hard. I can tell by the emotions you give off in your voice. When are we leaving, Aito?"_

_"Three days. So how's this village been killin ya?"_

_" It's always the **Same**."_

* * *

The land was painted with dew and green grass. Autumn turning leaves littered the ground. One could hear the pattering of feet on tree bark. Two figures were being tailed by eleven people.

"You can keep up."

The dark-skinned one stated.

"You can speak in proper grammar."

The blond retorted.

"You know, for a twelve year old, you can be quite the jackass."

"How I was raised."

"But, no one raised you, kid."

Aito said with a hint of guilt.

"You're not going to cry are you?"

"What? Hell no."

"So you're saying you can't cry in front of me?"

"...You're turning bitchy, kid. You sure you aren't bipolar?"

" Yeppers."

They stopped their conversation to deal with the matter at hand: the leaves had surrounded them. The loud mouth was the first to speak.

"Who are you!"

He demanded from the orange-haired, dark-skinned male named Aito.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

Aito replied of a silly grin. His hair ran wild and covered one of his grey eyes. His cheeks carried a marking-a black outlined butterfly with the kanji for Sin written on it. He was tall-one of the tallest next to Jaraiya. He sported his muscular build with a black net-shirt and maroon baggy pants-no shoes. His white claws finished his look off. When he spoke, the tone in his voice casted a spell making anyone feel from happiness to fear in a split second. He was power with secret corruption.

" Why are you here?"

The soft yet demanding voice of Naruto spoke out. His appearance changed as well. He grew to a foot shorter than Aito. His hair grew to be sunshine it self. It lit a room with light by its' very own presence. His eyes were still violet but ever so often they turned blue but it was barely notisable. His skin grew from light tan to pale. He had a lean build and toke a hobby of wearing chains on his slacks. He wore a red colared shirt and black but red-rimed slacks. On his cheeks, his whiskers grew darker and fiercer. He was a wild animal now, then and forever.

"What the hell do you mean "why are you here?"! We're here to get you to come back."

Sasuke said.

Sakura next.

" You've changed! What happened to you, Naruto?"

" Hell is what the blue bird fears but even in death truth will turn it black and dress it in blood. May change forever be or lose one's insanity. Forget of pain is something the insane will never do. I am insane. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Time is insane. My father was insane because he trust in his one-sided love to love his son. They beat me. They killed me and buried me and drowned me in my own blood. I will not die again!"

Wind swirled around them all. The silence was suffocating the rookie-eight and Kakashi was the one who broke it. He whispered loud enough for all of them to hear.

" Minato...was your father. How long have you known!?"

" All my life-ain't that right, Jiji?"

Heads turned slowly to the second elder.

"Yes, that is right, grandson"

"Why didn't you tell us!"

Kakshi said while pointing a finger at Jaraiya.

" I've always known, Kakashi. "

Jaraiya walked over to the blond and stroked his cheek. His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

" Look at him...Can't you see it? His eyes! His grin! His hair! Why couldn't you all see it?! Why? Damn! Damn that village! Naruto."

" Yes, Jiji-nii?"

Jaraiya whispered in his ear. Naruto twitched and Jaraiya signaled the rookies to move out to Konoha. Kakashi stayed behind. His eyes held hatred. Naruto wonder with it was self directed or if he hated Naruto now.

"Do you hate me, Kakashi?"

"No. I want you to burn that village to the ground. Just like what Jaraiya said-I'll help you."

Aito spoke up.

" Alright, kid. What are we gonna do?"

He made the question linger in his voice.

"Make them all feel **Pain**."

* * *

They turned their heads to see dark coral eyes that glew with intensity. Naruto whispered ever so lightly:

" Uchiha. What are you here for Itachi?"

Said missing-nin only blinked and turned his head to Aito. He slowly said:

"You have yet to imform him."

"Er...yeah." Aito commented, rubbing the back of his head guiltily.

"What is going on?"

"Naruto."

"Yes, Aito?"

"It's time to **Run Away**."


	5. preview

****

I'm not Numb II

* * *

**Lost**

**Gain**

**Memories **

**Same**

**Pain**

**Run Away**

**My Family's Sanity: this is it's preview...i'm sorry.**

**Shut it off**

* * *

_Recap:_

_" Alright, kid. What are we gonna do?"_

_He made the question linger in his voice._

_"Make them all feel **Pain**."_

_---_

_They turned their heads to see dark coral eyes that glew with intensity. Naruto whispered ever so lightly:_

_" Uchiha. What are you here for Itachi?"_

_Said missing-nin only blinked and turned his head to Aito. He slowly said:_

_"You have yet to imform him."_

_"Er...yeah." Aito commented, rubbing the back of his head guiltily._

_"What is going on?"_

_"Naruto."_

_"Yes, Aito?"_

_"It's time to **Run Away**."_

_

* * *

_

The passing of the figures did not go unnotised. A snake slowly licked his upper lip and chuckled aloud to himself. He thought of what response he would get from the younger Uchiha. Oh, he thought, it felt so good to be evil.

But, what the snake didn't know would hurt in the end. A fox had already smelled it's prey.

(-)

"Aito, we have to stop." Naruto muttered to the pumpkin-haired male.

"Why? We're only two days away." Aito questioned.

"Well...for three things, one: my head hurts...I need to eat raw meat, two: I smell blood and three: the humans are about to die-we've gone none stop for two days. They are going to die if they don't eat and drink...what am I forgetting? Oh, yes, and sleep. We can camp out in those trees."

"Umm, smart-ass? Which ones? We're surround by trees."

"The tallest ones on their highest branches."

"M'kay. ...So when you and Bi were training...?"

"Yes, he told me. We'll talk later. Itachi?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

" I know who has to die."

"Good. Because you are the one who had to decide who lived and died in that village."

"Not, yet Ita," The blond whispered in a sing-song voice and he continued: "It wouldn't be fun that way. Make them forget me, make them not worry, because when they settle down and become less tense of their worst fear...Heh. The thought's enough for me to smile. What do you think, cousin?"

"Yeah, crazy-ass? Oh, I was thinking along the lines of giving them what they wanted. You."

"A true demon. Naruto-kun. The next in throne for title of Kyuubi No Kitsune." Itachi finished for Aito.

---

Okay, i'm sorry. I beg for your forgivness but, this is just a preview. I'm sorry if it seems it was rushed because it was...Homework has been killing me. this is just some of the things that will happen in the next chapter. I may use some of the phrases in this preview for finishing the chapter. Again I am Sorry.


End file.
